


Sabotaged Love

by flickawhip



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber tries to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotaged Love

Amber stands, staring at the woman’s broken body. She had pulled her own eyes from her body, then, suddenly, she had dropped to the fence. Mag lay still and Amber found herself crying silently even as she moved to brush a hand through Mag’s hair, lightly caressing the silken strands as the woman died. 

“You sabotaged her….”

She knows she is yelling but she can’t stop herself, anger has been coursing through her since Mag dropped. 

“You killed her….”

The last words come more as a sob then a yell. 

“I loved her…”

She doesn’t try to pretend she can make sense of it, she just knows she loved her.


End file.
